Sauve-moi de Woodbury
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] "Tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir presque morte ? De voir ta seule famille partir sous ton nez ? De te voir, toi, prendre Carol sur ta bécane alors que j'étais juste là, à quelques mètres derrière ? termina Andrea en baissant aussi bien le regard que le son de sa voix."


Bon, bon, bon, pour une fois ce n'est ni drôle, ni trop romantique. J'avais envie de me tester à un nouveau genre, mais comme d'habitude, on garde Andrea en personnage principal. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, ahaah. Donc voilà le petit passage où Andrea regagne la prison pour trouver un terrain d'entente entre Woodbury et nos survivants d'Atlanta vu à ma façon. _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

* * *

.

Andrea s'arrêta quelques minutes après avoir quitté Woodbury sur une route isolée. Elle coupa le moteur de sa voiture puis rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Bon Dieu, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à l'idée de revoir –_affronter, serait plus juste_\- son ancien groupe. Un rôdeur vint gratter ses ongles sur la vitre côté conducteur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard bleuté dévia sur la créature. Plus les jours avançaient, plus celles-ci lui semblaient de plus en plus écœurantes, mais pour autant, elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle la fixa durant de longues secondes sans réellement savoir pourquoi, puis elle relança le moteur et repartit en un tour de main.

Quand Andrea vit les grilles de la prison s'élever devant elle, elle crut que son cœur allait lâcher tant il battait vite. Elle franchit les premières grilles puis après les secondes, elle s'arrêta dans la cour. A peine eut-elle mis un pied dehors que Rick la plaqua contre sa voiture, la désarmant, avec une violence qui la prit au dépourvu. Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'avait ressenti et Andrea avait toujours eu tendance à exagérer ses propos. Sûrement un reste de son métier d'avocate.

« Une autre arme ? questionna-t-il d'un ton bourru, ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. »

Elle ôta le couteau qu'elle gardait toujours à sa taille pour le poser sur le toit de la voiture. Rick le récupéra sans attendre. Puis, les yeux d'Andrea se posèrent tour à tour sur tous les survivants présents. Elle remarqua qu'il manquait Shane, Patricia, Jimmy, Lori, puis la jambe d'Hershel, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Elle avait rapidement compris, et elle ne s'imaginait pas vraiment en train de taper amicalement l'épaule du shérif en balançant un « _Alors ta putain de femme est enfin morte et celui qui se la tapait aussi ?_ ». La diplomatie la connaissait, tout de même.

Le regard que tous lui adressèrent la gela sur place. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme une étrangère, comme si ils n'avaient jamais survécu des mois durant ensemble, comme si ce que le Gouverneur avait infligé à Glenn et Maggie était sa faute alors que dans un sens, ils n'avaient aucun droit de la juger, et encore moins d'en faire la traîtresse de l'histoire. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, c'était bien ces mêmes personnes qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné à la ferme, pas vrai ?

« Heureux de te revoir, glissa-t-il à son oreille avant de l'agripper par l'avant-bras et de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la prison. »

De justesse, Andrea se retint de grimacer. Avec un accueil pareil, elle n'était pas certaine de partager le même sentiment que Rick. Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de la prison. Tout était si gris, si sombre et si vide qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de tristesse s'abattre sur ses épaules. Mon Dieu, cet endroit était un trou à rat comparé à Woodbury.

« Vous dormez dans les cellules ? »

Rich hocha la tête.

« Je peux les voir. »

Cette fois-ci, il la secoua, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi ? fit-elle en haussant le ton. Je ne suis pas une ennemie, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Ton _petit-ami_ l'est, cracha Daryl qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas ouvert la bouche. »

Andrea fit volte-face et cette réplique lui fit encore plus mal que si elle n'avait été prononcée par un autre survivant.

« Philip n'est pas mon _petit-ami_, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser devant son regard perçant. »

Il roula des yeux et elle comprit qu'il ne croyait pas un seul traître mot. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que tous formaient un cercle autour d'elle et elle se sentit comme une biche prise en plein phares. Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, sa colère monta d'un cran. Non mais quel culot de la traiter comme une étrangère ! Finalement, au lieu de débattre sur une manière de régler les choses entre ses anciens amis et Woodbury, la blonde axa la conversation sur un plan plus personnel.

« Tu n'es même pas revenu me chercher, accusa Andrea en le pointant du doigt. »

Elle était clairement furieuse. De mémoire, Daryl ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblait montrait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter, pas même un soupçon. Il soupira, agacé par la tournure de la situation. C'était lui, à la base, qui était censé être furax de son alliance avec le Gouverneur, bien qu'il comprenait également sa colère. Enfin… Il ne la comprit pas de suite, aveuglé par ses sentiments contradictoires.

« Qu'est-ce qu'en t'en sais, que j'suis pas rev'nu ? répliqua-t-il avec hargne. »

Andrea cligna des yeux, abasourdie que ce soit elle qui se fasse engueuler alors qu'elle avait été tout bonnement abandonnée par sa propre famille.

« Parce que tu m'aurais retrouvé, répondit-elle d'une voix étonnement calme. »

Daryl parut décontenancé quelques instants. Il glissa un regard maladroit vers les autres survivants qui n'en perdaient pas une miette avant de le poser de nouveau sur la blonde qui lui faisait face. Il se crispa soudainement en remarquant que ses jolis yeux bleus s'humidifiaient de seconde en seconde. Putain de merde. Il avait à la fois une furieuse envie de lui ordonner de retourner d'où elle venait et a contrario, de la forcer à rester avec eux en l'enfermant dans une des nombreuses cellules.

« S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était capable de retourner à la ferme et de me retrouver, c'était toi, reprit-elle plus doucement. Ça a toujours été toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Le chasseur déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait l'impression d'être au pied du mur. Finalement, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à elle, leurs pieds se touchant presque. Il ne put s'empêcher de souligner à quel point elle avait l'air petite, par rapport à lui. Pour sûr, il l'avait déjà remarqué avant, mais ça ne l'avait jamais frappé dans ce sens-là. Elle était petite, et pas seulement physiquement.

« Tu sais ce que ça fait de crier, d'appeler à l'aide tandis que tout le monde t'abandonne, comme si tu n'existais plus ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir presque morte ? De voir ta seule famille partir sous ton nez ? De te voir, _toi_, prendre Carol sur ta bécane alors que j'étais juste là, à quelques mètres derrière ? termina-t-elle en baissant aussi bien le regard que le son de sa voix. »

Daryl tendit la main puis releva son menton. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas, mais ça ne serait tarder et quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, il oublia, comme par magie, les autres survivants. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Eux et leurs faiblesses. Eux et leur douleur. Sa main glissa ensuite le long de sa mâchoire et disparu sous sa chevelure avant qu'il ne la tire contre lui dans une étreinte quelque peu brutale. Sous la surprise, Andrea écarquilla les yeux puis, elle fondit tout simplement en larmes. Il huma son odeur sucrée si particulière qui, mine de rien, lui avait manqué. Son parfum le ramena quelques mois en arrière, quand elle venait régulièrement s'endormir dans sa tente en raison de ses terreurs nocturnes. S'il l'avait repoussé au début, il avait fini par devenir, en quelques sortes, dépendant de sa présence chaleureuse. Même son ventre s'était amusé à faire des loopings lorsqu'elle devenait beaucoup trop proche de lui et pourtant, il n'avait jamais esquissé le moindre geste déplacé envers elle. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, dans ses bras, il regretta amèrement d'avoir laissé passer sa chance.

Et merde ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu la chercher à la ferme ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté Rick alors qu'il n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête ? C'était bien lui, le coupable, dans l'histoire. Contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui brisa leur étreinte en s'en dégageant doucement. Daryl fronça les sourcils tandis que son regard semblait lui crier de ne pas partir maintenant. En tout cas, elle l'interpréta ainsi et après avoir essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de main, Andrea lui murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Sauve-moi de Woodbury. »

Le soir-même, Daryl prit une décision qui allait sûrement changer la vie. Seul ou accompagné, il allait partir le lendemain pour Woodbury et, cette fois-ci, il ne merderait pas. Il ferait les choses bien en n'abandonna pas une nouvelle fois Andrea en arrière. Peut-être même qu'il lui glissera qu'elle lui avait manqué et si une once de courage l'envahissait, probablement qu'il en profitera pour lui voler un baiser.

.

.

* * *

.

_J'avoue hésiter à l'idée de le continuer, ou bien de le laisser comme tel. D'un côté, je me dis que c'est aussi bien de laisser place à l'imagination. Peut-être qu'Andrea meurt, peut-être qu'elle ne voudra plus partir de Woodbury, ou peut-être que Daryl mourra... Ça me plait bien de laisser planer le doute._

**_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime._**


End file.
